Susurros del alma
by SuperBrave
Summary: Acción, aventuras, magia, mitología, sueños, profecías, misterios, viajes, humor, romance, amor, muerte, destrucción, luchas, líos, intrigas, pasión... Cuando el alma te susurra...Bra x Goten
1. Susurros del Alma

Ateniendome a las normas del sitio, informo que DBZ no me pertence y que no escribo estos fics con ánimo de lucro. Jajajajajajajajajaja . Lo digo por si alguien se confunde... lo más normal... jajajaja

**Este Fic tendrá romance entre Bra y Goten, sobre todo, pero no va a ir todo en torno al romance, sino que va a tener mucha acción y aventuras, magia, animales mitológicos, sueños, profecías, misterios desvelados, viajes espaciales, lemon, humor, romance, etc. Sólo esperad unos cuantos capitulitos más... jaja Prometo que os sorprenderé. Espero que os agrade. **

**S U S U R R O S D E L A L M A**

**Capítulo 1: Lecciones y conclusiones.**

Arde un fuego dentro de mi alma, con tal intensidad, con tal fuerza, que muchas veces siento que me va a incinerar los pensamientos, son unas ansias de hacer un millón de cosas a la vez, deseos de vivir la vida al extremo de la pasión y la locura. Muchas veces me pregunto si es normal sentir así, si es lógico desear impregnarme de vida como si mi corazón fuese un lienzo ansioso de mancharse con cientos de óleos de colores infinitos. No soporto la monotonía, no soporto hacer lo que todos hacen, detestaría ser una persona normal y corriente, con una vida usual y aburrida. Si tuviera que vivir así, moriría de asfíxia o desidia. Necesito sentirme libre, soñar, volar, hacer cosas impensables. Ah, me siento tan distinta a todos... ¿Que pienso?. Soy distinta a todo el mundo, soy la hija del Príncipe de Vegetasei, y de la dueña de Capsula C. Medio humana y medio saiyajin... Y ni siquiera mis mitades humana y saiyajin son comunes y corrientes... Un príncipe guerrero por padre, una hermosa genio por madre... ¿Qué podría salir de esa combinación explosiva?. Yo, una bomba de relojería.

Aún recuerdo los tiempos en que deseaba ser sólo una chica normal y corriente. Ni siquiera quise entrenar, no, yo quería ser normal, bueno, al menos, algo más normal... Pero no se puede luchar contra la propia naturaleza y muchas veces se aprende a palos que fingir o intentar ser alguien que no eres acaba por pagarse caro... Tenía 15 primaveras, hace ya de esto 3 años. Salía con un muchacho de mi misma clase, Alex. Alto, guaperas, ojos grises, pelo rubio, un año mayor que yo, y el sueño dorado de todas las chicas del instituto. Él se fijó en mi. Coqueteó conmigo, me gustó, y salimos juntos. Fue mi primer amor, mi primer novio y mi primera cita... quien me robó el primer beso, y con quien perdí la virginidad... Y aunque hoy en día sólo sienta por él desprecio, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

Aún recuerdo la discusión de mamá y papá cuando les informé de que esa tarde vendría a recogerme a casa mi primera cita formal...

------------------

_- NO. - _

_- Vegeta, ya no es ninguna niña, va a ir a esa cita te guste o no. - _

_- Aún es menor de edad y hará lo que diga yo, que soy su padre. - _

_- Yo soy su madre y le he dado permiso para ir a su cita. - _

_- ¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO MUJEERRRR?. - _

_- No me grites más, VEGETA, PORQUE NO SOY SORDAAAAA. - _

_Vegeta tapó sus oidos por el grito chillón de Bulma mascullando algo entre dientes acerca de que 'no era sorda pero pensaba dejar sordos al resto del universo'. _

_- Vegh... son unos chiquillos, no van a hacer nada malo... sólo van a ir a dar una vueltecita por el centro comercial, y a tomar unos helados... - _

_- Exijo hablar con él antes de que salga con mi hija. - _

_- Si 'hablar' no incluye amenazar, golpear, asustar, matar, quebrar huesos, ocasionar dolor, insultar, lesionar, contarle que eres un príncipe extraterrestre o ser grosero... - Bulma hizo una pausa por si se había dejado algo en el tintero. - Creo que no habrá problemas en que 'hablemos' (acentuó esta palabra en segunda persona del plural) con él. Yo tambien le quiero conocer, jijiijijiji. - Bulma rió divertida y Vegeta volvió a mascullar entre dientes algo initeligible, seguramente una buena retahila de insultos en lenguaje saiyajin._

---------------------

Ohh, y por supuesto, la 'charlita' no fue menos divertida... Hoy me río, pero ese día casi morí de verguenza.

---------------------

_Diiiiiiiiinnnnngg, Doooooonnnngg_

_- Yo voy. - Se apresuró a decir la quinceañera._

_- BRA. - Gritó el Príncipe._

_- ¿Sí papi?. - Ella se volvió hacia él con tono meloso, dulzón y su carita más irresistible._

_- No corras a abrirle a ningún insecto. Que espere, eres una princesa y no tienes que estar abriendo las puertas ni correteando porque venga un ser inferior a tí a verte. - Bra sonrió y le abrazó. - Y traele a la sala de estar, tu madre y yo queremos conocerle. - _

_- Claro papi. - Y dándole un beso fue caminando léntamente hacia la puerta, más cuando vió que su padre no la veía corrió ilusionada para abrir a su amor. Realmente la tenía locamente enamorada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y su estómago mariposeaba tan lindamente cuando estaba frente a él. Sólo pensar que iba a ser su primera cita, le ocasionaba una turbación encantadora._

_La entrevista con el celoso padre no fue sencilla. Primero un recorrido visual con pose despectiva. Luego una mirada penetrante a los ojos con su peor cara de malo, y eso... intimidaba, porque a Vegeta se le daba muy bien poner cara de malo. Y por fin, la 'charlita'. - Muchacho, tienes mucha suerte de que mi hija aceptase salir contigo 'por hoy' (acentuó estas últimas palabras). - _

_- S...Sin duda, señor, su hija es fantástica. - Dijo el chico sonriendo y tragando saliba con algo de nerviosismo._

_Bra miró a su madre de reojo implorando ayuda. - Bueno, papá, nos marchamos ya... jajaja. - _

_- Claro, cariño, encantada de conocerte Alex. - Bulma le guiñó un ojo y el chico se sonrojó._

_- UN MOMENTO. - Rugió el príncipe congelando la escena de huida._

_- Dado que mi hija y tu sois menores de edad, estableceremos unas normas adecuadas para vuestra salida. - Bra imploró con la mirada nuevamente en dirección a su madre, la cual miró a Vegeta implorándole brevedad y siendo ignorada totalmente._

_- La traerás de vuelta antes de las 9 de la noche, ni un minuto después. Porque si osas retrasarte... - _

_- EJEM. - Tosió Bulma mirándole feo y recordándole entre dientes. - Nada de amenazas... - _

_- Si osas retrasarte... - Retomó la frase Vegeta con evidente irritación por la interrupción y mirando a Bulma de reojo. - mi concepto de tí será negativo, y eso no es nada bueno... -_

_- No se preocupe señor, la traeré de vuelta a las 9 menos 10 minutos. - _

_- Bueeeno, adios... - Dijo Bra rápidamente aprovechando la pausa de efecto._

_- NO HE TERMINADO. - Rugió de nuevo evitando la huída nuevamente y recogiendo un suspiro colectivo en el ambiente. _

_- Vegeta, estoy segura de que Alex va a cuidar muy bien a nuestra niña, es que Bra tiene un padre muy protector pero en el fondo él... - Dijo quitándole salsa al asunto._

_- MUJER. - Gritó sobresaltando a todos. ¿Acaso Bulma pretendía destruir su imagen?. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de 'en el fondo...'? - Espero no ser interrumpido de nuevo. - Todos asintieron. Bra con fastidio, Alex tragando saliba, y Bulma con algo de irritación por haberla llamado 'mujer' tan tórpemente._

_- Como he dicho antes, mi hija es menor de edad, de modo, que queda totalmente prohibido realizar aproximamientos de caracter sexual hacia ella. - _

_- PAPAAAAA. - OoO - VEGETAAAAA. - OoO _

_Madre e hija gritaron avergonzadas. ¿Tenía que decir todo siempre tan explícitamente?. ¿No podía ser más diplomático para hablar?. DIOOOOSSSS 'prohibido realizar aproximamientos de caracter sexual'. _

_- Eso incluye besos en cualquier parte del cuerpo, roces en cualquier parte del cuerpo. - Bra puso sus manos en la cara para ocultar la verguenza. Alex miraba con los ojos como platos O.O y Bulma tenía una mueca extraña en su boca._

_- Cualquier intento de apareamiento será prohibido y castigado. - Bra tenía una vena hinchada en su frente 'apareamiento', tenía que utilizar esa palabra... la cara de Bra comenzó a encenderse roja, Alex abrió los ojos aún más fuera de la órbitas OoO y Bulma dejó escapar una risa tonta._

_El dictador siguió con su discurso en plan general que habla a soldado recien llegado, durante unos minutos exasperantes, para concluir con una frase que derritió el corazón de Bulma y dejó sin argumentos a Bra. - Y por último... tendrás que hacerla feliz, respetarla, amarla y protegerla... o te las verás conmigo. - _

-------------------

La cita fue bien, Alex me llevó a casa a las 8 y media de la noche por temor a que el tráfico le hiciera retrasarse. Pasaron algunos meses. Alex era el chico perfecto, mi vida era perfecta, yo estaba lócamente enamorada de él, y bueno, pensaba que mi amor era totalmente correspondido. ¡Qué ingenua era, Dios mío!. Creía lo que me aseguraba él... amor... amor... amor... y darlo todo por amor... Pero llegó el día de la decepción. Fue en el Instituto, una hermosa mañana... Mi padre me había advertido cientos de veces que no fuera detrás de él, que me rebajaba al hacerlo y le daba a entender que valía más que yo cuando no era el caso, que no debía tener tanta ilusión con ese mocoso flacucho... Yo la verdad, le decía que sí a todo, pero cuando estaba frente a Alex, siempre yo era la que le abrazaba, la que le iba a buscar... No podía evitarlo, le quería tanto... y supongo que a los 15 años, el corazón es un tallo tierno, demasiado tierno... Bien, ese día fui a verle porque había faltado un profesor y no íbamos a tener esa clase. Él estaba hablando con sus amigos en un intercambio de clases y yo me paré detrás del grupo porque escuché a uno de ellos mencionar mi nombre.

------------------

_- Qué suertudo eres Alex, tienes a Bra comiendo en la palma de tu mano. - _

_- Si, chico, ¿cómo lo hiciste?. Te ligaste a la heredera de una fortuna, y además, la niña está de vicio... es guapísima. - _

_- Jajajaja. - Rió Alex. - Bueno, qué le voy a hacer, tengo mucho encanto para las chicas. - Bra frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello._

_- Es verdad, tienes a Lisa muertecita por tus huesos. - Reconoció riendo otro. _

_- "¿Lisa?". - Bra casi sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero permaneció escuchando._

_- Bah, Lisa es una pavita, prefiero a Carlota, es más lanzada y desinhibida. - Presumió él._

_- "¿Carlota?" - Bra puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar gritar, ¿qué estaba pasando?._

_- ¿Y Bra como es?. - _

_- Si cuenta, cuenta... - _

_- Bueno, jajaja. Voy a tener que cobrar entrada por esto... - _

_- "No se atreverá..." - Pensó Bra sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas rabiosas surcar sus mejillas desde su escondite._

_- Bra... se salva porque tiene un cuerpo espectacular, aunque aún tiene poquitas formas, le faltan algunos volúmenes de pecho y nalgas, pero por lo demás, es una pivita muy dulce. Le falta un poco de decisión, es más bien tímida... - _

_- "¿Tímida, qué esperaba... era mi primera vez...". - Bra no quería salir de su escondite hasta escuchar todo lo que se atrevía a decir el infame que le acababa de romper el corazón en mil pedazos._

_- Es un poco cohibida, no se... vergonzosa... algo sosita, pero compensa... Tirarse a una niña de la dueña de C.C. no está mal para el currículum. - _

_- Eres todo un Don Juan, qué envidia me das. - _

_- Bah. Esa nenita es tan ingenua que creería cualquier cosa que le dijese. Sólo le tuve que decir un sentido 'te amo' y se tiró en mis brazos como loca para que me la follase rico. - _

_Bra no soportó más aquellas palabras, no pudo afrontarle, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar delante de sus amigos... _

-----------------------

Corrí a la clase, que por suerte estaba vacía, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí hacia secretaría, informé que me sentía mal y que me iba a casa. Dije que mi padre me esperaba fuera para recogerme. Como me vieron la mala cara que tenía y tenía fama de 'niña educada' fue creible la excusa, así que me marché sin más, a llorar a mi lugar preferido, el árbol más alto del jardín. Describir la clase de humillación y rabia que sentí con palabras no lo veo posible. Yo le amaba, le quería con todo mi corazón, había dado lo mejor de mi misma, había dejado mi alma al descubierto, le había ofrecido mi corazón y él se había burlado de mi, me había pisoteado, y no le bastó con eso, sino que se jactó cruelmente de ello con sus amigos.

----------------------

_- ¿No deberías estar en el Instituto?. - Bra cerró los ojos su padre tenía que verla justo ahora... nooo..._

_- Hm. - _

_- ¿Estás llorando?. ¿Por qué?. - Preguntó elevandose en el aire hasta situarse frente a ella._

_- "Por gusto, es que es bueno para el cutis..." Hm. Los saiyajins no lloran. - Bra evitó decir alguna frase aún más sarcástica y miró en otra dirección secándose las lágrimas._

_- No, a no ser que exista una buena razón para ello. ¿La hay?. ¿Ha pasado algo en el instituto?. - _

_- Papa, querría estar sóla por favor. - _

_- Bien... ya veo, pues es una pena, porque cuando llamen a tu madre para avisarla de que no estás en el Instituto... no podré decir nada en tu defensa. - Vegeta se dió media vuelta para dejarla sóla como había pedido, pero sabía que un poquito de presión hacía maravillas para soltar la lengua de una adolescente obstinada y contrariada._

_- "Qué cotilla se ha vuelto mi padre". Para tu información no soy ninguna estúpida y dije en el Instituto que estaba enferma, así que no llamarán a mamá. ¿Por quién me tomas?. - _

_Vegeta dió gracias por estar vuelto de espaldas y que su hija no viera su media sonrisa. Pronto enderezó su pose seria y se volvió a mirarla._

_- Ah ¿si?. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te castigaré por haber mentido de esa manera y haberte marchado del Instituto?. - _

_- Primero: sabes perfectamente que no necesito ir al instituto para aprender las asignaturas. Si quisiera podría haberme examinado por libre, de sobra que doy el nivel. Segundo: sabes que no me hubiera marchado si no fuera por una buena causa. -_

_- Pero dado que no conozco esa 'buena causa', no tendré inconvenientes en permitir que tu madre te castigue a su modo. - _

_Bra frunció el ceño, era odioso cuando quería. - No quiero hablar de eso. - _

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver ese insecto con el que sales?. - La mirada de furia de su hija determinaba que había dado en el blanco. - A mi no me engañas jovencita... - _

_- Yo no pretendo engañarte, sólo pretendo que me dejes en paz. - _

_Vegeta abrió los ojos ante la falta de respeto. - ¿Desde cuando te he dado permiso para faltarme el respeto mocosa?. - _

_- ¿Desde cuando te he dado permiso para meterte en mis asuntos personales?. - _

_- Te recuerdo que eres una niña y que eres menor de edad. - _

_- Te recuerdo que ya no soy tan niña y que me importa un pimiento ser menor de edad. - _

_La discusión se acaloraba por momentos y Vegeta tenía una vena en la frente y la cabeza roja, al igual que su hija. De repente el príncipe cogió a Bra del brazo y la subió por los aires._

_- SUELTAME. - _

_- Bien. - Vegeta la soltó dejándola caer al vacío a sabiendas de que no sabía volar._

_- AHHHH PAPAAAAAA SE LO VOY A DECIR A... - Vegeta la atrapó al vuelo antes de que se golpease contra el suelo. - MAMA. ¿Estás loco?. - Vegeta la arrastró hasta la cámara de gravedad - ¿Pretendías matarme acaso?. ¿A qué estás jugando?. ¿Crees que... ? - Bra paró de protestar al sentir que su culo acababa de golpear el primer escalón de la cámara de gravedad. - AUUSSSHHH. PAPAAAAA. - _

_Una vez dentro..._

_- Mira mocosa, he sido muy condescendiente en tu educación hasta el momento y creo que va siendo hora de poner un poco de orden al asunto. Si no quieres decirme lo que te ha sucedido bien, pero como no se puede tener todo en esta vida, tendrás que cumplir castigo a MI modo por faltarme el respeto y por hacer novillos del Instituto por causa desconocida. - _

_- ¿Qué es eso de 'a tu modo'?. - _

_- Ponte en guardia. - _

_Bra abrió los ojos, eso si que no lo esperaba. Su padre pensaba luchar contra ella. Sería una broma, ella no sabía pelear._

_- Ni hablar. - Se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a marcharse de allí._

_- Peor para tí. - Vegeta le dió una palmadita 'suave' y Bra salió volando estampándose de bruces contra la pared con los brazos y piernas abiertas. Como si fuera una carta que se despega y cae, se desplomó hacia atrás con toda la cara roja y estellitas rondándole alrededor. Cuando se recuperó del trance._

_- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a pegarme?. Cuando mamá se entere de esto se va a enojar contigo y... - _

_PPPPOOOOMMMM (nuevo estampamiento contra la pared)._

_Bra se sentó en el suelo con la cara enfurruñada, el labio inferior en puchero y de pronto... - BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Estalló a llorar. Lo último que le quedaba en el día de hoy era que su papi querido la estampase contra las paredes. Era injusto. - TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - _

_- PONTE EN GUARDIA MOCOSA LLORONA. - Gritó antes de volver a atacarla._

_Bra le esquivó y se apartó antes de que le golpease. - No vuelvas a PEGARMEEEE. - Gritó rabiosamente corriendo a atacar ella misma y realizando una serie de intentos frustrados que vegeta esquivó completamente. _

_Bra paró para tomar aire un segundo lloriqueando nuevamente. _

_- ¿Qué pasa, la niñita no puede encajar unos cuantos golpecitos?. - _

_- ¿GOLPECITOS?. ME HAS ESTAMPADO CONTRA LAS PAREDES... BRUTOOOOO. - y continuó atacándole._

_PPPOOOOOOMMMMM (Otro estampamiento contra la pared)._

_- ME... ESTOY... HARTANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Una bola de energía salió despedida de sus manos hacia Vegeta alcanzándole de lleno. Realmente le había pillado desprevenido. Que él recordase, Bra no había lanzado bolas de energía antes._

_PPOOOOOMMMM (Vegeta se estampó contra la pared y ella rió satisfecha)._

_- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?. - Preguntó intrigado parando la lucha._

_- ¿QUEEEEE?. - Preguntó aún enojada_

_- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a lanzar bolas de energía?. - _

_- Ah, eso... - Dijo con desgana. - Es que Pan es una bruta y una vez me chamuscó mi ropa nueva, así que me fijé bien y aprendí yo sóla a lanzar bolas de energía sólo para chamuscar su equipo de música... - Una sonrisa de corte paterno se perfiló en sus labios. - Pero en esa época teníamos 6 años apenas... - _

_- Escúchame bien Bra. Por más que trates de ser una humana normal y corriente, jamás podrás serlo, porque tu naturaleza saiyajin está presente más de lo que imaginas. Así como no descansaste hasta superar a Pan en su agravio, no has descansado hasta poder golpearme en la lucha. - _

_- ¿Golpearte?. Te he estapado contra la pared. JA. - _

_Vegeta medio sonrió. - No se qué problema puedas estar teniendo, pero te has ganado la posibilidad de guardarlo para ti ya que lograste sorprenderme. Ahora bien, te aconsejo que dejes de fingir ser alguien que no eres y que dejes salir fuera esa parte de tí que has estado reprimiendo toda tu vida. Sólo así podrás ser feliz. Ah, y por cierto... recuerda una buena lección... en la batalla y en la vida... -_

_POOOOOMMMM (Bra vuelve a ser estampada contra la pared)_

_- Siempre hay que estar en guardia. - _

_- TRAMPOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Gritó Bra arremetiendo a la carga de nuevo._

---------------------

Ese día decidí que haría caso a mi padre, no reprimiría mi lado saiyajin por más tiempo, dejé de autoconvencerme de que era mejor ser normal, y comencé a ser yo misma, y de pronto, ese 'yo misma' me sorprendió.

Le hice una visitita a Alex al día siguiente en el Instituto, y delante de sus amigos le dije que le abandonaba porque no soportaba tener un novio con micropene. Fue tan cómico ver su cara y tan dulce escuchar las risas de sus amiguitos... Me encargué de crearle una bonita fama en el instituto al respecto. Carteles publicitarios por los pasillos con su foto y señas de tamaño... Lo malo fue que abrieron una comisión de investigación y me expulsaron. Me dió igual, porque me presenté por libre y adelanté de un plumazo varios cursos, de modo que con apenas 16 años comencé a estudiar en la Universidad. Ahora, con 18 años, curso el último año de carrera.

Me harté de ser normal, de fingir que mi inteligencia era como la de todo el mundo, de fingir que no tenía aptitudes para la lucha. Comencé a entrenar con papá y... es asombroso... pero la experiencia de combates aporta muchas estrategias para sobrellevar las relaciones de la vida real.

Posiblemente sea un enigma para quien me conoce. No se si es bueno o malo, pero desde lo que sufrí por causa de mi enamoramiento tonto, le puse a mi corazón un candado, y me prometí no volver a enamorarme de nadie nunca jamás. No dejaré que nadie se aproveche de mis sentimientos y los utilice como debilidad. Me formé una coraza dura, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Difícilmente puede algo afectarme hasta el punto de hacerme sufrir y llorar, y mucho menos, un hombre. Ahhsss. Estoy aburrida de unos y otros... unos babean, otros suspiran, los más intrépidos me quieren conquistar... ¿y qué?. ¿Piensan que por decirme que me aman me voy a acostar con ellos?. A Bra Vegeta Briefs se la engaña una sóla vez. Soy una mujer libre, mi alma es libre, y mi corazón no se ata a nadie, y mucho menos a insectos que no aguantarían un round conmigo.

Ese es mi drama y mi razón de vivir, la pasión que me corroe por dentro. Creo que he practicado todos los deportes de riesgo, e incluso he batido muchos records guiness sin esfuerzo ninguno, sólo por placer de hacer que una mujer figure en esos rankings. Los hombres tienden a desvalorizarnos... física y mentálmente... pobres estúpidos... las mujeres tenemos mucho que enseñar a esos brutos.

Bien, el caso es que por alguna razón siento un vacío dentro de mi. No se qué clase de cosa necesito, pero me he cansado ya de explorar mis facetas deportivas o incluso artísticas... hace tiempo que entreno de modo casi automático... Mi vida se ha convertido en una rutina y siento que tengo que hacer algo para poner remedio a este sentimiento extraño e incómodo que me asedia.

He pensado detenidamente... creo que necesito vivir algunas aventuras... sentir algunas experiencias nuevas... quizás suene inmoral lo que pienso, quizás si algún hombre supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza diría que soy una facilona, una puta, o una cualquiera, pero... ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO. Quiero tener buen sexo con alguien especial, sin compromisos de por medio, sólo una relación basada en 'sexo', perfecta, sin complicaciones de sentimientos estúpidos, llena de pasión a raudales y de morbo. Si fuera un hombre me felicitarían por ser así y tendría un club de admiradoras. Como soy mujer, si se enterasen de eso me quemarían en la hoguera destrozando mi reputación de paso... Y ahí está la cuestión. ¿Cómo llevar a cabo eso que me susurra el alma sin comprometer mi imagen pública?. Tengo que buscar a un sujeto perfecto... veamos... tiene que ser...

- Alto.

- Guapo.

- Muscular.

- Fuerte.

- Buen amante, con experiencia en mujeres y en sexo.

- Fácil, un chico travieso...

- Descomplicado.

- Discreto.

- Suficientemente prudente como para no rebelar nuestro secreto.

- Suficientemente don Juan como para acceder a un trato como el que tengo en mente.

¿Pero quién rayos sería el sujeto perfecto para mi plan...?

Los ojos de Bra vagaron de repente por la habitación escuchando las voces de Trunks y Goten.

- Oh Goten, tienes que dejar ya esa vida de Don Juan, ¿con cuántas chicas has salido esta semana?. -

- Jajajajaja. - Rió Goten con su típica pose paterna.

- "Blanco localizado... Alto, guapo, muscular, fuerte... Ahora sólo tengo que seducirlo, y llevarlo a mi terreno... debo ser discreta, es el candidato perfecto, DIOS, ¡le deseo!. El es también medio saiyajin... y por lo que parece no tiene ganas de complicaciones, es tan cabra loca como yo, y adolece de mi misma ausencia de implicación sentimental con mis parejas. Perfecto. Son Goten, vas a ser mío...". -

- Eh hola Bra, no te habíamos visto. - Saludó Trunks.

Bra se acercó sutílmente y abrazó a 'su víctima' melosamente. - Hola Goten. - Besando su mejilla mientra rozaba apenas con su dedo el lóbulo de su oreja como si hubiera sido algo accidental apenas.

Trunks frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de 'gatita cariñosa' que había adoptado su hermana con alguien como Goten, que por más amigo suyo que fuese, era alguien... ciertamente... peligroso para ella. - Hola hermanito. - Le besó en la mejilla para disimular su actuación anterior.

--------------------------

**En el siguiente capítulo, veremos como Bra planea todo para seducir a Goten y proponerle su peliagudo y 'libertino' plan. Si, en próximos capítulos habrá algún lemoncito entre mi pareja preferida. Y... otra cosa: NO, esta historia no va de trios, ni de cuestiones raras a nivel sexual, por si acaso, a mi me va escribir lemoncitos entre parejas, y entre dos lo que querais, pero cosas ya pasadas de rosca no me gustan.**


	2. Terremoto de Pasión

Aviso: LEMOOOONNN y con música de Mónica Naranjo: Ahora, ahora...

XKari18, como siempre, eres la persona con los mejores reviews que jamás he visto, adoro que me comentes las cosas que más te gustaron, de verdad, es fantástico tener una persona como tú que se preocupa por hacerme saber todo eso, decidí hacer este capítulo hoy, a pesar de carecer casi de tiempo, sólo por continuar la historia que he visto que te ha gustado tanto. GRACIAS. y por favor, no dejes de enviarme reviews tan completos. Es genial!.

Tigresita... va por tí este lemoncito. jejeje

Shadir, ya sabes como soy yo, no puedo hacer uno sólo, tengo que llevar varios a la vez. Mi mente trabaja a demasiadas revoluciones...

Buffy, MUJERES AL PODEEEEEEERRRR

Camii, yo una vez pensaba así, pero ya verás como se cambia, el amor derrite el corazón de todo el mundo tarde o temprano. De todas mis amigas yo era la que no se veía casada, y me casé antes que ninguna, jajajaja con eso te lo digo todo.

**Susurros del Alma**

**Capítulo 2: Terremoto de pasión.**

Bra se acercó sutílmente y abrazó a 'su víctima' melosamente. - Hola Goten. - Besando su mejilla mientra rozaba apenas con su dedo el lóbulo de su oreja como si hubiera sido algo accidental apenas.

Trunks frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de 'gatita cariñosa' que había adoptado su hermana con alguien como Goten, que por más amigo suyo que fuese, era alguien... ciertamente... peligroso para ella. - Hola hermanito. - Le besó en la mejilla para disimular su actuación anterior.

Bra notó el ceño de su hermano y con una risa coqueta se alejó de ambos, ejercitando un fantástico espectáculo de movimiento de caderas que Goten no puedo evitar mirar de reojo.

Esa tarde, ya casi atardeciendo...

Bra estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación. Pulsando con su pulgar y emitiendo un rítmico clic, clic, clic, clic, ... con su bolígrafo, capaz de volver enfermo a alguien con poca paciencia, pero ideal de ejercitar para alguien que adolece de la misma poca paciencia. Mordió su labio inferior parando en el acto todo movimiento. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró unos instantes. - Ya está. "Está en su casa y... sólo". Ha llegado el momento. - Cogió su bolso, bajó las escaleras y con un sonoro. - VOY A DAR UNA VUELTA, CHAOOO. - Se marchó de casa sin esperar contestación.

- BRA. - Gritó Bulma corriendo a la entrada. - Ayy (suspiró) ya se fue... Justo como su padre. -

Accionó la cápsula de una moto estilo Benelli Tornado 900 Tre LE, de color rojo, con el dibujo de una rosa negra a cada lado. Con una sonrisa pícara partió en dirección al apartamento de 'su elegido', sin saber qué iba a decirle, sin saber que iba a hacer, y sin haber pensado siquiera en nada más que no fuese... ejem... la proclamación interior de su libertad y el desatamiento de su pasión infinita.

Subió al ascensor y pulsó la planta 12. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, estaba irresistible con sus pantalones ajutados y su chaqueta de cuero negro. Dentro llevaba una camiseta roja de licra que permitía intuir un busto bien dotado, sin exageraciones. Se permitió un guiño a sí misma, le gustaba verse dentro de esa ropa que se ajustaba a su figura casi como si fuese una segunda piel.

La puerta del apartamento tardó unos segundos en abrirse.

- ¿Bra?... ehm - Goten estaba algo asombrado de verla en la puerta de su apartamento. - Pasa, por favor. -

- Gracias, espero no venir en mal momento, no se si tienes algo que hacer o... -

- Nooo, en absoluto, por favor, pasa, creo que no llegaste a ver mi apartamento nuevo. - Sonrió Goten invitándola a entrar.

Bra caminó dentro sintiéndose como un vampiro que es invitado a la casa de su víctima. Pronto despejó su cabeza. Goten no es ninguna víctima, ella le va a proponer algo con sinceridad, que es más de lo que puede presumir más de un Don Juan. Si él acepta bien y si no...

- Siéntate, por favor, ¿Quieres un refresco?. -

- ¿Tienes vino dulce?. - Goten se sorprendió por la inusual petición.

- Ehh, realmente... - Pensó un segundo y sonrió. - Creo que si. Debo tener una botella... de hecho, si no recuerdo mal, tu madre me regaló una después de uno de sus viajes a España. - Goten habló algo más alto desde la cocina. - ¡Aquí está!. La guardaba para una ocasión especial y no imagino una mejor. -

Goten sacó dos vasitos que tenía metidos en el congelador y vertió el vino en ellos probando él también aquel nectar.

- Bueno, y ¿a que se debe tu visita?. - Bra casi se rió entre dientes cuando Goten la miró fíamente a los ojos con expresión intrigada. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera su pequeño plan?. Casi era cómica la situación. Una 'linda damita' seduciendo a todo un Don Juan. El cazador a punto de ser cazado...

- Goten... - Dijo lentamente y sonriendo mientras probaba un poco del vino. - Mmmm está delicioso. -

Goten la miró nuevamente intrigado y probó el mismo el vino. - Mmm, tienes toda la razón. Nunca había probado algo igual. -

- Si, por eso me gusta este vino, ¿sabes que apenas una copita de él causa el mismo efecto embriagador que una copua completa de Whisky?. -

- ¿De verdad?. Oh, pareces muy entendida. -

- No, de hecho aborrezco las bebidas alcohólicas, esta es la única que me gusta. -

- Suerte que tenía. - Rió bebiendo un sorbo más. - Mmm, tienes razón, se sube enseguida a la cabeza. -

- Ten cuidado, no sea que te emborraches. Jajaja. -

- Igualmente, no creo que pudiera explicar muy bien a tu hermano qué hacías emborrachándote a sólas conmigo en mi apartamento siendo ya casi de noche... -

- Ja, como si yo tuviera que rendirle cuentas a nadie, Goten, ya estoy en el último año de Universidad. -

- ¿De verdad?. Pero ¿como?. -

- No solo tengo buen físico, sino cerebro... Avancé varios cursos en el instituto examinándome por libre, y me matriculé en la Universidad en 2 cursos por año. -

- Ehh, no está nada mal. -

- Soy una mujer con muchas... habilidades. - Dijo coquetamente y Goten cazó en el aire ese desdén pícaro.

- ¿Y dime, qué te trae a mi guarida?. - Pronunció para dar un poco de miedo y consiguiendo mayor excitación en Bra.

- Un secreto... -

Goten se puso serio, no le gustaba como estaba avanzando la conversación. Si Bra estaba coqueteando con él, se había metido en un buen lío, Trunks le mataría si le hiciera daño a su hermana.

- Muchas veces los secretos es mejor que permanezcan guardados. -

Bra se puso seria y cambió de estrategia analizando las reacciones de él. - En realidad... quiero pedirte un consejo... -

Goten respiró aliviado. - Ah, bien... ¿de que se trata?. -

Bra sonrió al verle más relajado. - No tan rápido... debes prometerme por tu honor saiyajin que jamás dirás nada de lo que voy a contarte hoy a nadie. -

Los ojos azabache brillaron en la confusión. ¿Qué misterio sería aquel?. ¿Qué consejo querría pedirle?. ¿Y por qué a él?. - ¿Por qué quieres que yo te aconseje?. -

- Comprenderás cuando te cuente, pero antes de que habla debes prometer... -

- Lo prometo por mi honor saiyajin. -

- Bien... - hizo una pausa para moar sus labios en el nectar dulce y deleitándose en la expresión de curiosidad absoluta de su interlocutor. - Goten, ¿te ha sucedido alguna vez...? me siento completamente distinta al resto de personas del Universo. Es como si dentro en mi interior... como si mi alma me susurrase... ahh. No se explicarlo. - Se frustró ella echandose en el sofá hacia atrás y sin mirarle.

Él la miró unos instantes y luego se apoyó en el sofá con un brazo girando su cuerpo hacia ella. Realmente ahora si que no sabía qué decir. - Yo también me siento diferente al resto del Universo, pero no lo veo como un problema. -

- Hm. Jajajaja, por supuesto, no cambiaría ni un ápice de mi alma. Además, no dije que tuviera ningún problema, sólo dije que necesitaba tu consejo. -

- Te confieso que me tienes totalmente intrigado. -

- Jaja. Bien, voy a ir al grano. Antes me preguntaste por qué te elegí para aconsejarme y la verdad es que lo hice por varios motivos. El primero de ellos, porque se que eres una persona discreta, el segundo, porque no tenemos ninguna implicación sentimental, bueno, nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero realmente no somos amigos íntimos, ni sentimos nada romántico el uno por el otro. Por último, pensé en tí, porque se bien que eres un caballero que frecuenta la compañía de muchas mujeres. - Goten arqueó una ceja con el último comentario. ¿Eso qué tendría que ver con todo el misterio?.

- Mira, ¿qué pensarías de mi si te confesara que tengo en mente encontrar un candidato perfecto para una relación secreta, sin compromiso, y... basada exclusivamente en la experimentación sexual apasionada. - OoO Goten abrió los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo. De todo lo que esperaba escuchar, eso era lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Bra rió al ver la expresión de su cara, y bebió un sorbo más de vino dulce mientras esperaba ver la contestación.

- ¿Y q... q...qué quieres que te aconseje al respecto? - Tartamudeó él.

- ¿Te parecería correcto que hiciera eso?. -

Goten tragó saliba. Si decía que sí, Trunks le mataría. - Bueno... ¿y por qué no piensas mejor en encontrar a una persona especial que ames y que te ame... y luego tener con esa persona sexo?. -

- Hm. ¿Me lo estás diciendo tú, que cada semana estás con una chica distinta?. -

- Glup. - Tragó saliba. - Bueno, es diferente. -

- ¿Por qué es diferente?. -

- Yo soy un hombre y tu... podrían aprovecharse de tí... -

- El caso es que la que quiere aprovecharse de alguien soy yo. No estoy interesada en el amor, no quiero atarme a nadie, quiero vivir la vida Goten, ¿no entiendes que la pasión me quema el alma?. ¿No comprendes que mi alma me susurra que necesita, necesito, Goten NECESITO vivir aventuras, necesito acción en mi vida, necesito hacer locuras... -

- No se que aconsejarte Bra... sinceramente... -

- Olvidate que me conoces. Olvida de quien soy hija o hermana. Olvida todo eso y mírame a los ojos. ¿Crees que debo hacerle caso a lo que mi alma me susurra?. ¿O piensas que debo ser infeliz toda mi vida acatando las normas establecidas que aborrezco?. -

Goten sintió una pulsión casi eléctrica al notar como Bra, exaltada en su discurso le había agarrado de la camiseta y tenía su rostro a apenas centímetros del suyo, con esos preciosos ojos azules clavándole una mirada que ardía.

- Quiero que tú seas ese hombre. -

- ¿Queeee?. - Goten la apartó. - Bra, como tu bien dijiste antes, yo soy un caballero que tiene una novia distinta cada semana, tu eres una chica fantástica, pero no deseo ninguna relación con nadie. -

- ¿No entiendes que eso es justo lo que quiero?. Goten, te elegí porque eres perfecto. No tendrías que dejar a tus ligues semanales, como yo tampoco lo haré con los mios, llevaremos esto en secreto, y haremos realidad cuantas fantasías tengamos en mente. Goten... ¿de verdad no querrías experimentar lo que se siente al hacer el amor trasformado en Super Saiyajin? Ninguna mujer humana soportaría tanta energía, pero yo soy medio saiyajin y no habría nada que me resultase más excitante. -

- Bra, es mejor que te marches... - Dijo Goten sintiendo que tendría que tomar una ducha de agua fría urgentemente cuando ella se marchase.

- ... Quiero desatar toda mi pasión y sentir como desatas toda la pasión que contienes en tu interior. Y tú también lo deseas... - Continuó ella acercándose con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Bra, esto es un error. - Goten la tomó de la cintura y la levantó caminando en dirección al pasillo de salida. - Tienes que marcharte, por favor... no me hagas esto... -

- ¿Y si no quiero marcharme?. - Bra le hizo un quiebro y lo estampó de espaldas a la pared levitando situándose a su altura, y apoyando los brazos en sus hombros, presionando con tal fuerza en la pared que salieron grietas alrededor de la figura de Goten. Su sonrisa de corte paterno era embriagadora.

Goten le dió la vuelta y la puso de espaldas a la pared presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. - No quiero hacerte daño... -

- No te confundas, yo no estoy enamorada de tí, jamás podrías hacerme daño, porque lo único que siento por tí es deseo... - Bra le hizo otro giro y ahora quedó él de espaldas a la pared y ella de nuevo presionando su cuerpo con los antebrazos en sus hombros y sus manos acariciando su cuello, quedando sus rostros más cercanos.

- Tu hermano me mataría si accediera... -

- Mi hermano jamás sabrá nada de esto. -

- Yo no voy a dejar de salir con mis 'amigas' semanales. - Sus labios respiraban ya el aroma a vino dulce de los labios de ella.

- Yo tampoco lo haré... - susurró acercando sus labios más tentadoramente.

- Yo no te amo Bra. - Dijo separándola un tanto para mirarla a sus ojos.

- Jajaja. Precisamente por eso te elegí. Yo tampoco te amo Goten. Bésame. -

Goten la volvió de espaldas a la pared y la besó intensamente, siendo incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Sus lenguas se fundieron en un beso salvaje. Sus dientes rechinaban tratando de morderse la boca mutuamente antes de encajarse como un sello perfecto. Bra envolvió las piernas en la cintura de Goten, que la presionó más fuerte contra la pared. Ella gimió. Goten comenzó a sentir como su miembro palpitaba furiosamente.

Bra gimió nuevamente al sentir como creció rozando su entrepierna enroscada alrededor de él.

_Desnudarme poco a poco_

_encenderte si te toco, si_

Tomando a Goten de la camiseta, la rasgó en pedazos dejando el torso desnudo de su amante y arrastrando sus uñas por su espalda implorando con urgencia ser despojada de las suyas. Goten se contuvo para no romperle la ropa también y la liberó del apretón contra la pared desnudándola con avidez, rudamente, observando que ella gozaba de sus toques ásperos. Ambos dejaron ver una media sonrisita al verse reflejados en el espejo de la entrada de la casa ya desnudos.

_Nos miramos al espejo_

_me haces daño y no me quejo, no_

La humedad en tu mirada

tiernamente derramada, si

Continuando con los besos apasionados, Goten la trasladó hasta la habitación sintiendo por momento pulsiones maravillosas de placer por todo su cuerpo, de un modo excitante como nunca antes había sentido.

_Tu lamento y mi lamento _

_vuelan juntos en el mismo momento, porque_

_Lo que quiero, ahora,_

_es tu cuerpo, ahora,_

_ser su dueño, ahora,_

_ser su exclavo, ahora_

_y atarlo, ahora,_

_y adorarlo, ahora_

_parar el tiempo, ahora,_

_y acariciarlo ahora,_

_Aaaaahh..._

En la cama, Goten besó sus pechos, mientras que ella gemía. - Si... sigue... más fuerte... te deseo... -

_Entregar el cuerpo abierto,_

_por el vientre sentir tu aliento, si_

Ella tomó la iniciativa y dándole la vuelta con un giro rápido se situó sobre él y bajando como una gata en celo comenzó a lamer su miembro palpitante. Goten era ahora quien gemía incapaz de contener el placer que sentía con aquella pasión.

_Como inunda el mar la roca, _

_ven y lame la miel de mi boca, porque,_

- Ahh. - El le dió la vuelta y la situó de rodillas con las manos en el cabecero de forja, de espaldas a él y molió su dureza contra su trasero para hacerle sentir lo que había causado con sus juegos.

_Yo te quiero, ahora,_

_con la boca, ahora,_

_con la mano, ahora,_

_con la carne, ahora,_

_es urgente, ahora,_

_embriagarme, ahora,_

_perder el punto, ahora,_

_y derramarme, ahora,_

- Dámelo todo... - Susurró ella y él entró despiadadamente ganando un quejido maravilloso que le excitó sobremanera.

- Me vuelves loco... - Susurró en su oido

- Más rápido... Ahhh - El la tomó de las caderas fírmemente y comenzó a acelerar el rítmo, que alcanzó unas cotas que pensó insostenibles por cualquier ser.

- Más fuerte... - Pidió Bra y Goten gimió alto y ronco - Más fuerte... - antes de transformarse en super saiyajin.

- Ahhh... Dá... melo... todo... - Gritó Bra sintiendo como zumbaba su cuerpo envuelto por la energía más intensa que jamás había sentido.

- Bra... Ahhh... Bra... - Toda la habitación, la cama, el edificio completo temblaba como si un terremoto asolase el lugar.

- Ahhh. - El cuerpo de ella se retorció de placer y él con una envestida capaz de romper en dos a un ser normal, terminó dentro de ella abrazándola fuertemente

- Aaaahh... - Jadearon ambos recuperando la respiración pesadamente.

- Ha... sido... fantástico... - Reconoció Goten volviendo a su estado normal.

- Ahh. Es... mejorable... - Rió ella aún sin aliento.

De pronto escucharon el ruido de los vecinos saliendo del edificio rápidamente y gritando algo acerca de un terremoto...

Ellos hicieron muecas, y luego rieron, rieron, y rieron abrazados.

----------------

Si os ha gustado, dejádmelo saber con vuestros Reviews!


	3. Pesadillas

**Tigresita**, me alegra que te gustase, habrá más lemon en el próximo capítulo... jejeje

**Buffy**, deseo concedido... lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo. Ya va comenzando un poquito de misterio y de acción.

**Majin-Lu**, gracias, besitos para tí también, mi fiel lectora, eres un sol de persona, siempre lees todo lo que escribo, ¡hasta en inglés! eres increible.

**Camii**, si que toy casada, al final me echaron el lazo, pero bueno, no me arrepiento tampoco, salvo cuando hay que hacer tareas del hogar... grrr odio eso. En esas ocasiones, hecho de menos mi época de rompecorazones... tengo una de anécdotas, como para hacer un fic (este no, por si acaso). Lo de 'era mejorable', es tambien mi frase preferida jejeje

**Shadir**, qué mala, a mi no me hacen falta duchas frías, cojo a mi chico por banda y lo dejo listo jajajajjajajajaaa

----------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Pesadillas.**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Goten y Bra acordaron tener esos tórridos encuentros. Ellos se comprometieron mutuamente en que su relación sería púramente 'experimental' , que no existiría entre ellos ningún tipo de compromiso o sentimientos amorosos fuera de una amistad con derecho a roce, y acordaron que podrían y en efecto saldrían con otras personas, manteniendo su secreto bien guardado. Sin embargo, estaban enganchados mutuamente a sus 'juegos', y sentían una necesidad imperante de compartir todo su tiempo libre disfrutando de ellos, de modo, que ni Goten, ni Bra, salían con nadie más, de hecho, no podrían hacerlo sin quitar tiempo a la pequeña dedicación que absorbía todo su tiempo de ocio, y ese era un 'sacrificio' que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Era de noche, hacía apenas un par de horas que se habían despedido, y Bra no podía quitarse de la cabeza las cosas que hicieron. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dentro de una semana cumpliría los 19 años y Goten iría a su fiesta. Automáticamente, su cerebro calculó un plan magistral, justo antes de quedarse plácidamente dormida.

**En sus sueños...**

Bra llevaba un vestido negro largo, pegado a su cuerpo aunque vaporoso en la parte baja y en las mangas de seda negras, despertaba de un sueño profundo, era de noche, había dormido sobre un altar de piedra. La habitación era grande y oscura, alumbrada apenas con algunas velas, pero la falta de luz no era demasiado problema para sus ojos saiyajins. Se levantó aturdida, y sedienta. Aquel lugar era definitivamente tétrico, muros de piedra, humedad, telarañas,... parecía un viejo castillo de peliculas de terror. Bra caminó silenciosamente analizando todo alrededor. Un sonido la distrajo unos segundos, sintió unos ojos que la observaban pero no parecía existir ki en aquella dirección. Bra confió en su sexto sentido a sabiendas de que ella misma poseía tecnología ocultadora de Ki.

- ¿Quién está ahi?. - Gritó mirando hacia todas direcciones con semblante fingidamente calmado.

En su espalda se escuchó un nuevo revuelo. Ella se volvió rápidamente sintiendo apenas algo frío rozándo su hombro, que la hizo estremecerse. Pero al volverse no había nada. Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Será mejor que salgas si no quieres que acabe contigo!. ¡No me gustan estos juegos!. - Gritó nuevamente enojada sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

Unos ojos brillantes relucieron en la oscuridad y ella por algún motivo sintió que debía salir de allí. Corrió por unos pasillos estrechos. Su corazón comenzó a latir potentemente, sonrió al ver una ventana de estilo gótico al final del corredor. La abrió y voló fuera. Un grito se escapó en su garganta cuando una enorme y monstruosa gárgola frenó su huida. Jadeó un instante por el terror repentino y enseguida se compuso haciendo alarde de la sangre fría que como medio saiyajin había heredado. Extendió la palma de su mano y apuntó a la gárgola amenazadoramente.

- Quítate de mi camino. - Advirtió formando una bola de ki en su mano.

La gárgola rió. Bra se estremeció pero se dispuso a atacarla y le lanzó un disparo de ki. En ese instante, sintió el frío en su cuello de nuevo, y unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Una extraña excitación, algo la paralizaba por completo quedando a merced de un aliento que se mecía en su garganta. Trató de volverse a mirar quién era el que la había atrapado y la sostenía de espaldas a él, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y sus ojos se cerraban luchando en vano por permanecer abiertos, su voluntad se anulaba y su mente era invadida por susurros. Un dolor que momentaneo y luego placer... ese ser la había mordido y estaba bebiendo de ella, controlándola... susurrándole órdenes que ella no quería acatar... Bra trató de luchar interiormente por anular aquel control, la furia, el miedo, todas esas sensaciones afloraban, pero la otra mente la conocía demasiado bien, quien fuera el que estaba tratando de manipularla, conocía cada centímetro de su cerebro, sus pensamientos, miedos, penas, alegrías... Bra sintió como los brazos de extremada fuerza la abrazaban más intensamente y toda resistencia mental era aniquilada lentamente a pesar de sus gritos interiores por liberarse.

Por fin la libró del asimiento y ella se perdió en una mirada de ojos amarillos brillantes. - Si, amo... - Susurró ella en un estado hipnótico.

------------------

- AAAAAAHHH. - Bra despertó hiperventilando. Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron casi incrédulos cuando vió a su padre zarandeándola para despertarla. - BRA. ¿Qué te pasa?. -

- ¿Eh?. - Bra parecía estar en otro mundo aún, aturdida por la pesadilla y miraba a su padre con extrañeza.

- Estabas murmurando todo el rato no, no, no, no, y gritabas... ¿Qué estabas soñando? -

- Hmp. - Sus ojos parpadearon mirando de modo extraño a su padre.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué te pasa? No recuerdas... ¿eh? Bien, entonces... - Vegeta apuntó a la colección de DVD de Bra y los fulminó con un rayo de ki.

- Te advertí que si volvías a tener pesadillas no verías más películas de terror. El resto de la familia tenemos derecho a dormir por las noches. - Realmente se lo había advertido cuando ella tenía 10 años, pero es que él recordaba todo, nadie sabe lo mucho que se puede llegar a odiar a alguien que recuerda cada detalle tonto o negativo del pasado. Aún se había cobrado lo que pasó cuando Bra comenzó a ver películas de terror y tenía cada noche pesadillas, él tenía que arroparla después y pasar con su hija parte de la noche porque le daba miedo todo. La cosa terminó el día que la amenazó con que si volvía a tener pesadillas destruiría su colección de DVDs de terror. Y ahora, después de casi 9 años, había cumplido la amenaza... Eso si que es tener 'palabra de Rey'.

Bra de pronto se levantó de la cama ignorando su presencia y bajó las escaleras. Vegeta la miró intrigado, pero pensó que mejor se iba a la cama.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación para volver a dormir, escuchó un ruidoso... CCCCRRRAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH PUUUUMMMM

Como un rayo bajó a ver qué era aquel estruendo, seguido de Trunks, el cual también se desveló. Bulma siguió durmiendo como un lirón sin darse cuenta de nada. Tenía un sueño tan pesado que podría caérsele la casa encima y aún seguiría durmiendo.

Encontraron a Bra en el jardín, sonriendo ante la mitad de la Cámara de gravedad que aún estaba en pie. La otra mitad era un amasijo de hierros y escombros humeantes. Padre e hijo abrieron los ojos asombrados. Vegeta comenzó a tener una vena inflada en su frente al notar que encima su hija estaba sonriendo.

- Bra... - Susurró helando la sangre a Trunks, quien decidió que mejor hacía una salida comedida de la escena del crimen antes de que alguien decidiera meterlo en el ajo también.

La peliazul pasó por el lado de su hermano y padre como si nada. - Papá espera. - Trunks intervino. - Mira sus ojos. - Vegeta aún rojo cogió a su hija de los hombros y escudriñó en su rostro. - MOCOSA. - Gritó alteradísimo.

Bra sintió como una descarga eléctrica y despertó de su estado sonámbulo. - AHHHHH. - Gritó al ver la cara de su padre tan cerca y tan furiosa. - PAPAAA. ¿QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO?. - Gritó con una mano en su pecho para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Oo Trunks la miró extrañado. - Hmm, Bra... deberías mirar atrás. - Señaló poniendose serio.

- Ahhhh. - Jadeó ella viendo el estropicio. - ¿Pero... QUIEN HA HECHO ESTO?. - Gritó indignada.

Vegeta y Trunks se volcaron de espaldas y una imagen de sus piernas se vió aparecer detrás de la cara de asombro y enojo de Bra.

---------------------

**Unos minutos más tarde en la cocina... **

- Yo no he hecho eso. Insisto. -

- Bra, te vimos haciéndolo y hasta sonreías. - Aseguró Trunks muerto de sueño.

- QUE NO. - Gritó ella alterada.

- BRA. - Rugió el príncipe. - Lo creas o no tú provocaste ese estropicio, y tú lo vas a resolver... -

- ¿QUEEEEEEE?. -

- Lo que escuchas... - Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. - Tú repararás la cámara de gravedad, tu madre dice que ya tienes suficientes conocimientos como para hacerlo. -

- Me llevará semaaaaanaaaaaasss poder acondicionarla como estaba... -

- Pues será mejor que empieces lo antes posible... ¿no crees?. - Sonrió Vegeta.

- YO NO HICE ESOOOO, ES INJUSTOO. - Lloró Bra.

- Quizás lo hiciste sonámbula, tenías una mirada muy rara. - Afirmó Trunks.

- ¿YOOOO?. ¿Sonámbula YOOOOO?. -

Bra subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto apesadumbrada. Un nuevo grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

- AHHHHHH. - Vegeta y Trunks acudieron enseguida. - ¡MI COLECCION DE DVDsssssss! - Y miraron el destrozo.

Trunks evitó reirse, su hermana era sonámbula... luego se le puso un brillo azulado en su rostro. Era sonámbula y le daba por romper cosas... ¿y si le daba por colarse en su habitación de noche?. Mejor se fue de allí. Demasiadas emociones por hoy...

Vegeta se hizo el loco y omitió decirle que había sido él quien había destruido los DVDs.

---------------

**Al día siguiente... Por teléfono.**

- Muchas gracias Gohan, de verdad. - Dijo melosamente Bulma.

- No hay problema, dile que pase por mi consulta esta tarde. Le haré algunas pruebas para determinar qué puede estar ocasionando su sonambulismo. - Respondió con su típica amabilidad.

----------------

**Unos minutos más tarde...**

- NI HABLAR. ¡No pienso ir a hacerme ningún tipo de pruebas! Todos estais locos de atar... - Bra estaba rabiosa.

- Mmm, cariño... si vas a hacerte esas pruebas... yo me encargaré de reparar la Cámara de gravedad de tu padre. - Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Ahora si que empezaba a gustarle la conversación.

- ¿De verdad?. Mamá... ¿de verdad lo harás?. - preguntó ilusionada. - ¿No será una trampa, verdad?. - La miró de reojo.

Bulma rió divertida. - No, cariño, jajajaja, de verdad... sólo tendrás que prometerme que irás a ver a Gohan y que le harás caso en todo lo que te diga. ¿Trato?. -

- Hmmm. Trato... - Justo ir al médico, la cosa que ella más odiaba, hasta se planteó la opción B, que era negarse a ir a la revisión y reparar ella misma la cámara de gravedad con tal de librarse de ello. Pero si hacía eso dejaría de ver a Goten y eso sería dramático. Un momento... ¿desde cuando comenzó a parecerle dramático el hecho de no ver a Goten o cualquier otro chico?. - "Es sólo porque tengo en mente algunas cositas que hacerle...". - Se contestó mentalmente con una sonrisa pícara, alivianando su conciencia del miedo irracional a enamorarse. - "De todos modos, es mejor que salga con algún otro muchacho. No puedo estancarme sólo con Goten, podría acabar por... ". - Bra sacudió su cabeza para evitar terminar su frase... "enamorarme" era una palabra prohibida que Bra no permitiría que existiera en sus neuronas. - "Esta noche saldré con Marcos. Decidido." -

------------------

**Esa tarde... en la consulta de Gohan...**

Bra estaba tumbada en una camilla bastante nerviosa. Definitivamente odiaba los hospitales, odiaba a los médicos, odiaba las pruebas y los chequeos, le resultaba horrible el olor de los centros sanitarios, tan rancio y tan penetrante. Aborrecía cada centímetro de aquel lugar tan antiséptico... Gohan le miró sonriendo.

- Relájate, estás un poco tensa... jajaja. - Con su pose de mano atrás herencia paterna.

- No, en absoluto... - Fingió Bra mirando para otro lado.

- En ese caso... ¿podrías dejar de retorcer el hierro de la camilla?. - Pidió Gohan un poco avergonzado.

Bra se sonrojó y rió tontamente al darse cuenta.

De pronto Goten interrumpió en la consulta. - Eh, herma... ¿Bra?. -

- Goten... te he dicho mil veces que no debes entrar en la consulta sin avisar primero... ¿es que no sabes llamar a las puertas?. - Pidió avergonzado nuevamente con una mano en su rostro.

Bra maldició mentalmente que Goten la encontrase justamente en aquella situación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Preguntó suavemente a la peliazul ignorando por completo a su hermano. - ¿Estás enferma o algo?. - Su cara denotaba preocupación.

- Por supuesto que no. - Rió ella. - Es sólo una estúpida revisión. -

- Ejem... - Tosió Gohan. - Goten... ¿podrías dejar de interrumpirnos y decirme qué quieres?. -

Goten parpadeó un segundo. - Se me ha olvidado. - rió mirando de reojo a Bra. Realmente verla en aquella camilla le había producido tal turbación, que había olvidado por completo lo que venía a hacer allí.

- Oye Gohan, ¿qué le pasa a Bra?. - Susurró a su hermano, que lo había acompañado a la puerta con una gota de sudor en la frente, procurando que ella no le escuchase.

Gohan se sorprendió por la pregunta. - Sólo le voy a hacer algunas pruebas... no se qué le pasa hasta no tener los resultados... - susurró, y luego se sintió algo estúpido al comprobar la mirada clavada de Bra en ellos dos, con una expresión algo, 'muy mucho' contrariada. - Ejem. Puedes marcharte ¿por favor?. - Goten la miró con una expresión extraña, su cuerpo casi reaccionó para ir hacia ella y abrazarla, pero los ojos de Bra se abrieron de par en par al notar su mirada y él reaccionó.

- Hasta luego Bra. - Seriamente, se dió la vuelta y se marchó de la sala, aún a tiempo de escuchar lo que su hermano decía.

- Bueno, Bra, te voy realizar un encefalograma y... - O.O

-------------------

**Unos minutos después...**

- "¿Qué le pasará?. ¿Estará enferma?. Un encefalograma... eso suena a algo gordo... Ahhssss. Y encima Gohan no me quiso contar nada al respecto...". - Goten se mortificaba y daba vueltas alrededor de su salon bastante nervioso pensando en que algo malo le pasaba a Bra.

**Otros minutos después... por teléfono, después de una conversación de 15 minutos y de decir muchas estupideces para dar algunos rodeos...**

- Ah, ohh, ahh, por cierto... ¿adivina, hoy vi a tu hermana... - Afirmó Goten ocultando su nerviosismo.

- Si, últimamente está en todas partes... jajjaja. - Rió Trunks. - Oye, y qué, ya no me cuentas nunca nada acerca de tus ligues... -

- Ehmm, yo... ¿sabes? estaba en la consulta de Gohan haciéndose unas pruebas raras... - Siguió preguntando evitando el giro de conversación que había dado Trunks.

- ¿Quién?. -

Goten comenzaba a perder la paciencia. - Tu hermana. -

- Ah, ya... genial... Oye, vamos cuéntame... alguien me ha dicho que... -

- ¿Cómo que genial?. ¿Es que no te interesa la salud de tu propia hermana?. - Gritó indignado.

- Jajaja, Goten, cálmate... - Rió Trunks algo asombrado. - A mi hermana no le pasa nada malo... jajaja. -

- La gente no va al médico por gusto... - siguió enojado.

- Un pajarito me ha contado que llevas varias semanas siendo todo un angelito... - Trunks volvió a cambiar la conversación con un tono algo pillo.

- ¿Qué?. - O.O

- Si, si... alguien me contó que te vas del trabajo a tu casa... y de tu casa al trabajo y que ya no frecuentas tus 'lugares'... ¿es verdad eso?. ¿Acaso alguna ha logrado cazar al gran conquistador?. -

- Ehhh, Trunks, ah, oh, eh, ohhh, parece que me están llamando por la otra línea, nos vemos... -

Goten colgó el teléfono rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Era una locura... Él era capaz de esperar una hora más y llamar a Bra para preguntarle directamente. No es como si se fuera a morir, ¿no?. Los encefalogramas se hacen a la gente diariamente... ¿no?... Ayysssss - Bra... -

---------------

**Algunas horas más tarde... por teléfono...**

- Por fín coges el teléfono. - Goten sonaba molesto.

Bra arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?. -

- Eh.. oh.. "¿Qué me pasa?" Bra... ¿estás enferma?. -

- Ya te dije que noooo... - Contestó ella con fastidio. - Son sólo unas pruebas idiotas, sólo eso, mi madre se empeñó en que me las hiciera. -

- Ya... claro... - Por alguna razón Goten no se terminaba de creer el asunto. Aquellas no eran pruebas rutinarias... Pero ya averiguaría, le iba a sonsacar la información de un modo muy sexy e irresistible. - ¿A qué hora nos veremos esta noche?. - Ronroneó como un gatito.

- Eh... oh... "¿Qué me pasa?" Goten... Lo siento pero esta noche tengo una cita con un amigo... -

- ¿QUEEEEE?. ¿QUÉ AMIGO?. - Gritó celoso.

- GOTEN, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tenemos un trato y espero que lo respetemos. - Ahora ella estaba indignada.

- Bien... como quieras... -

- Bien... adios. - Bra colgó el teléfono.

--------------------

Esa noche... en un restaurante... Bra iba a compañada por un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, pelo largo y cuerpo atlético. Marcos. Todo un bombóm de hombre. Y adivinen... ¿quién estaba acechando en unos matorrales justo en la puerta del restaurante?

GOTEN.

El próximo capítulo contendrá mucho humor y un buen lemon.

¿Que serán esos extraños sueños?. ¿Bra se ha vuelto de verdad sonámbula?. ¿Alguien se apiadará de Goten y le dirá que Bra no se va a morir ni nada por el estilo?. ¿Quién es el pajarito que informa a Trunks de la vida amorosa de su amigo?. ¿Descubrirá Trunks el pequeño secreto de su hermana?. ¿Qué piensa Vegeta del supuesto sonambulismo de su hija?. ¿Qué pasará durante la cena?. Esperen al próximo capítulo de... Susurros del alma.


	4. Pillados

Majin Lu, Camii, espero que os guste la escena del restaurante, realmente me reí mucho imaginándola.

Angela, pero cuánto tiempo sin saber de tí, a ver si te animas a escribirme más reviews en cada historia para que sepa lo que os gusta. Un abrazo guapetona y gracias por tus comentarios.

Buffy, jajajajaj, jajajajjaa, que gracia me hizo lo del encefalograma a Goten, muy buena.

Shadir, seguimos con la comedia.

**Capítulo 4: Pillados.**

Esa noche... en un restaurante... Bra iba a compañada por un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, pelo largo y cuerpo atlético. Marcos. Todo un bombóm de hombre. Y adivinen... ¿quién estaba acechando en unos matorrales justo en la puerta del restaurante?

GOTEN.

- "Asshhh... nunca debí meterme en todo este lío, yo y mis hormonas... era un soltero feliz, con una vida descomplicada, salía con mis 'amigas', hacía mi vida a mi aire... y ahora estoy aquí, escondido detrás de unos arbustos y viendo como MI chica sale con otro." - Goten se sorprendió a sí mismo en aquella afirmación. Realmente ¿había denominado a Bra como SU chica?. ¿No estaría enamorándose de ella verdad?. Eso no importaba por el momento, lo único que importaba ahí era que la cosa no se iba a quedar así. ¿Qué se había creido la princesita?. El no había salido con ninguna otra. ¿Por qué ella si tendría que salir con otros?. Esta bién... era lo que habían acordado, pero es que sus sesiones no podrían compararse con cualquier otras que se vivieran con sólo humanos/as. Goten había estado con bastantes mujeres como para saber que jamás podría sentir con nadie más lo que había experimentado con ella. Era una maldición haber caido en aquello, estaba enganchado a la hermanita de su mejor amigo... ¿Quién lo iba a decir?. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?. Y mejor aún, que ni lo pensaran siquiera, si es que quería conservar el cuello intacto. ¿Y qué pasa si al final se hacían novios formales?. Tendrían que aceptarlo. JA. ¿Y si se casaban qué iban a decir, eh, eh, EH?. - Goten tenía una pose chulesca y firme. Una niñita pasó y le señaló con el dedo. La madre la cogió mirándole como si fuese un loco. Goten suspiró volviendo a la realidad detrás del arbusto. ¿Qué estaba pensando?. ¿Noviazgo formal?. ¿Boda?. ¿Qué le estaba susurrando su mente sobrehormonada?. De pronto se puso azul y tragó saliba deseando casi marcharse a casa antes de que se imaginase con 10 niños medio saiyajins corriendo por todas partes y él haciendo de chacha, pero la visión en frente suya de Bra abrazándose melosamente a aquel tipo lo empezó a enfermar. Marcos se agachó y la besó impunemente en los labios, y ella no hizo nada por detenerle. - Maldita sea. - Tenía que idear algo para entrar en aquel restaurante y estropear aquella famosa y estúpida 'cita', y tenía que hacerlo sutilmente.

Marcos y Bra entraron por fin, y Goten salió de los arbustos. De repente, una belleza rubia cogió su atención. Parecía tener poquito seso sobre los hombros, pero así era mejor para su plan. Además por su forma de vestir y de actuar parecía ser de fácil acceso. - Perfecto. A ver que tal se me sigue dando... - Goten se acercó a ella y se paro delante en pose galante. - Hola preciosa, llevo mirándote un buen rato y no pienso ceder hasta que me permitas invitarte a cenar en aquel restaurante. - La chica sonrió apenas, le miró detenidamente y luego asintió. - "Sigo siendo el mejor...". - Se felicitó mentalmente.

------------------

Una vez dentro, localizó el ki de Bra, y se sentó como no quiere la cosa, en la mesa que quedaba al lado, de espaldas a ella, silla contra silla, casi. Un olor conocido impregnó las fosas nasales de Bra haciéndola medio sonreir por un instante y luego... OoO volverse hacia atrás con los ojos desencajados para descubrir el objeto de aquel olor que reconocería en millones de siglos.

Marcus la miró algo contrariado por sus gesticulaciones pero no le dijo nada. Con un sutil codazo, saludó al recién llegado. Goten se volvió disimulando perfectamente. - Auusshhh, señorita, tenga más cuidado. ops, ¿Bra?. - La 'interesada' arqueó una ceja. ¿De verdad no la había reconocido?. ¿Cómo se atrevía?. ¿Es que acaso él no sentía su olor personal también?. ¿Es que no la había visto?.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?. - Preguntó irritada.

Goten señaló con el dedo gordo de su mano a su bella acompañante. - Psss, tengo una cita, ¿no ves?. - Bra miró de reojo a la rubia 'babosa' que le acompañaba y algo en su interior le dijo que debía saltar y arrancarle los ojos, pero se contuvo, total, ¿ella no estaría celosa verdad?. Después de todo, también tenía su propia cita, y la presencia de Goten no la iba a afectar en absoluto. Es más. Si lo que pretendía era demostrarle su 'poder de seducción', ella iba a ganar la apuesta. Nadie la podía superar en eso.

- Hmp. - Con una sonrisita irónica se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda, que lucía desnuda con un vestido corto en forma de pico que caía en la parte baja de su espalda bastante abajo. La desnudez de su torso se veía adornada con un collar de rubies que descendía por su columna vertebral eróticamente. Goten se volvió de espaldas algo enfurruñado por su prepotencia. Pero si lo que quería es guerra, iba a tener guerra.

- ¿Qué van a tomar los señores?. - Preguntó el camarero en la mesa de Bra.

- Mmmm, Vino dulce español. - Contestó la peliazul.

- Que sean dos. - Añadió Marcus tomando su mano y acariciándola.

Goten agudizó el oido. - "Vino dulce... ese es nuestro vino..." -

- ¿Qué desean beber?. - Preguntó el mismo camarero tomándoles nota a la mesa de Goten.

- ¿Que quiere mi bella dama?. -

- Una soda con mucha burbujitaaaas. - Contestó la rubita.

Bra se rió un pelín desde su asiento y Goten se preguntó por un segundo si ella también estaba al tanto de lo que hacían o es que Marcus le había contado un chiste.

- Una soda para la señorita y un Whisky con hielo para mi. -

- Con muchas burbujitassss. - Volvió a añadir la chica haciendo que Goten enrojeciera de verguenza agena y Bra volviera a reir levemente.

Goten pegó el oido a la conversación de detrás de él, ya iban dos risitas perfectamente sincronizadas. ¿Sería que estaba un poquito celosa?.

- ¿De qué te ries?. - Preguntó Marcus con tono risueño.

- "Bingo... está celosa...". - Se felicitó mentalmente.

- Ah, es que imagino lo que vamos a hacer esta noche, amor... - Marcus casi se desmayó y Goten sintió deseos de estrangular a aquel idiota.

- ¿De verdad?. - Contestó melosamente.

- Si eres bueno... - Replicó ella mordiendo una aceituna eróticamente.

Todas las sirenas en el cerebro de Goten gritaron por apagar aquel incendio de la mesa de al lado, pero se tranquilizó, no perdería la calma. Era una GUERRA, y él ganaría.

- Amor... ¿Qué tienes aquí?. - Goten puso su dedo en la blusa de la chica, cerca del canalillo de sus pechos y ella se sonrió pícaramente.

Bra pegó la oreja a la conversación de al lado algo irritada.

- Eres guapo... me gustas... - Reconoció Lucy acercándo su silla a la de él y encaramándose en su brazo como una lapa. Goten la tomó varonilmente y la inclinó en su asiento de modo que sus cabezas aparecieron al lado derecho de donde Bra estaba sentada. Sin pudor alguno la besó.

Bra miró de reojo deseando golpearles si no dejaban de hacer aquello, pero como no hacían ademán de parar, cogió su vino y como quien no quiere la cosa...

- Ayyyyyy. - - Ehhhh. - Se quejaron los recien bañados en vino.

- Oh, cuánto lo lamento, por Dios, es una pena... - Contestó Bra fingiendo pesar por el pequeño 'accidente'. - Aunque, por otro lado, si hubieran estado en sus mesas no les hubiera alcanzado, quizás debieran buscarse un motelito... - Añadió venenosamente.

- Ehh, no es mala idea, cuando terminemos de cenar iremos a un lugar muy lindo que queda en las montañas, tiene unas maravillosas vistas, amor... - Goten ignoró por completo a Bra. - Deja que te limpie. - Con una servilleta comenzó a magrear a su 'amiguita'.

- "¿No pensará llevarla a nuestro lugar?. Ese sitio es nuestro y sólo nuestro... Ahhh, Son Goten, lo estás haciendo a propósito, estoy segura de ello, y ahora vas a ver lo que se siente cuando alguien trata de burlarse de la Princesa de los Saiyajins". - Bra se quitó el tacón y sondeó con su pié sendas sensibles partes en todo hombre. Marcus tragó saliba. - Braa... ¿Qué haces?. -

- Sólo te doy un adelanto, mon amour. - Ronroneó ella.

Goten pegó el oido a su conversación. - "'Un adelanto... ¿adelanto?. ¿Qué clase de adelanto?". - Trató de mirar de reojo a ver lo que hacían pero por más que se fijaba no detectaba a qué 'adelanto' se estaba refiriendo. Sin embargo, el rostro del tontainas estaba rojo como un tomate. - "¿Qué estará haciendo?." - Como quien no quiere la cosa dejó caer uno de los cubiertos al suelo y cuando se agachó para recogerlo miró la escena debajo de la mesa de al lado. El pie desnudo de Bra en la entrepierna de su acompañante, 'jugando' a ese juego que tanto le gustaba a él mismo. Inadmisible. Aquello tenía que parar como sea.

Con un movimiento brusco, echó su silla hacia atrás golpeando la silla de Bra al mismo tiempo y haciendo que el pie de ella golpease sin remedio la entrepierna de Marcus, el cual quedó sin respiración.

- Ahh, Marcus, disculpa.. oh, Marcus, ¿estás bien?. -

- A.. a.. a.. a.. a..a.. a... - El pobre parecía en estado de Shock aún.

- BESTIA. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?. - Gritó volviéndose a reclamar a Goten.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Qué he hecho?. - Él fingió inocencia absoluta.

- Tu.. tú... tú lo has hecho a propósito. - Afirmó ella indignada.

- ¿El qué?. - Siguió en su papel de niño bueno.

- Goten, ¿qué le pasa a esa loca?. - Era el colmo, la rubita sin cerebro atreviéndose a llamarla loca.

- Oye amigo, será mejor que tengas más cuidado, has golpeado su silla, deja de hacerte el inocente. - Bra sonrió al ver que Marcus había recobrado su compostura y su hombría.

Goten gruñó deseando arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo, pero probó otra táctica. - ¿Inocente yo?. jajaja. - Rió Goten volviéndose a su amiga. - ¿Tu que dices?. ¿Te gusta que sea un niño malo o un niño bueno?. -

- "Ahhh, ahora me ha plagiado. esa frase era mía... Goten...". - Bra echaba humo, así que se levantó y fue al servicio para tranquilizarse.

Ya en el lavabo de señoras, probó a mojar su cara con algo de agua, más cuando volvió a mirar hacia atrás, vió como Goten estaba detrás de ella mirándola.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?. Será mejor que te marches ahora mismo. - Alegó ella fríamente.

- Ma marcharé al motel en cuanto terminemos de cenar, si es que no me tiras encima más bebidas... -

- Hmp. Fue un accidente lamentable. - Sonrió ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, tiró de ella y ambos se escondieron en el baño cerrándolo con llave. - Viene alguien, psss. - En efecto, una señora mayor entró en el servicio de señoras. Goten levitaba para evitar que vieran sus pies junto a los de Bra, y como el espacio era pequeño, sus cuerpos estaban bastante pegaditos.

La señora se marchó y Goten descendió al suelo sin dejar de abrazarla ni salir del baño. - ¿Sabes que estás preciosa y que casi no puedo contenerme de hacerte el amor aquí mismo?. -

Bra mordió su labio inferior. - Estás jugando sucio... -

- Me gusta esa palabra... - Contestó mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. - ¿Quieres que te ensucie un poco?. - Susurró sugerentemente.

- Mmmm. - Gimió Bra. - ¿No ibas a ir a un motel con tu amiguita?. -

- ¿Eso quieres?. - La besó en el cuello haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

- Me da igual, no es de Mmmm de mi incum...bencia... - Goten había subido su falda y estaba sondeando con sus dedos bajo el tanguita.

- Tu decides, ¿Qué deseas?. - Metió un dedo dentro de ella sin dejar de mordiquear apenas su cuello.

- Mmmmm, eres... im...posi...ble... -

Goten dejó de 'acariciarla' y ambos salieron del baño.

- Lucy, lo lamento pero tengo que salir urgentemente. Dejaré pagada la cuenta, por favor, espero que me disculpes. Te llamaré. - Y se marchó fuera.

- Marcus, lo siento pero me llaman de casa y tengo que irme. -

- Te acompaño entonces. -

- Oh, no, no es necesario, vendrá a recogerme mi padre, me espera fuera, por favor, no me lo perdonaría si no cenases por mi culpa. Te llamaré... Chaoooo. - Y se marchó rápidamente.

Marcus y Lucy se miraron unos instantes, arquearon una ceja y decidieron compartir mesa ya que ambos habían quedado sólos.

Goten y Bra se alejaron de allí volando hacia una hermosa casita que quedaba en medio del bosque.

Entraron sin dejar de besarse con avidez y de desvestirse con la misma pasión en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus manos se recorrían mutuamente. Goten enloquecía jugueteando con el collar de rubies que colgaba en su espalda y ella gemía de placer.

De pronto, las luces se encendieron y el ki llameante de un super saiyajin tronó en la habitación.

- GOTEEEEENNNN. -

------------------------------------


	5. La primera víctima

Maldrake, gracias por tus comentarios, celebro que te esté gustando, y ahora viene un poco de acción... ya prometí que este fic iba a tener bastante suspense...

Buffy, seguro que te ha encantado una escena de este capítulo, ¿verdad malvada?. Pobrecito mi Goten... eres mala, con lo bueno que es él.

Shadir, ahora no te reirás ¿eh?

Majin lu, he visto tu participación en el foro, siempre estás ahí, me encanta tener noticias tuyas.

----------------------------

**Capítulo 5: La primera víctima.**

Entraron sin dejar de besarse con avidez y de desvestirse con la misma pasión en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus manos se recorrían mutuamente. Goten enloquecía jugueteando con el collar de rubies que colgaba en su espalda y ella gemía de placer.

De pronto, las luces se encendieron y el ki llameante de un super saiyajin tronó en la habitación.

- GOTEEEEENNNN. -

Bra se escondió detrás de Goten deseando que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Cómo es posible que siempre seas tan súmamente irresponsable, impetuoso, indiscreto, ... eres... - Gohan frenó su retahila y tragó saliba al detectar que el ki de quien estaba escondida detrás de Goten no era otro que el de la hija de Vegeta. Entonces dedicó a su hermano una mirada absoluta de desaprobación, su estado tornó naturalmente y... - Goten, quisiera hablar contigo a sólas ahora mismo... - Su voz parecía más calmada, pero en su rostro se leía una gran turbación y enfado hacia el recien llegado.

Goten tenía una mueca en su rostro. Ahora si que estaba en un buen lío, no podía decirle a su hermano símplemente que él y Bra tenían 'esa' clase de relación... Gohan era muy formal y chapado a la antigüa, seguro que le recriminaría y lo acusaría de seducir a una cría, después de todo Bra tenía sólo 18 años y el le sacaba 13 más... Oh Dios, hasta él mismo se sentía avergonzado de lo que hacía, pero él no fue quien lo provocó, todo fue un lío de Bra... ¿Quien le iba a creer?. Nunca debió aceptar ese tipo de relación, en realidad esa noche se había dado cuenta de algo, no era el tipo de relación que quería, él estaba enamorado de ella realmente, lo supo cuando se sentía enfermo sólo de verla con ese otro hombre, si no hubiera accedido a acompañarle y dejar plantado a su cita, se hubiera vuelto loco de celos.

- GOTEN, ¿Me has escuchado?. -

Bra salió de detrás de él y encaró a Gohan. - Hola Gohan, lamento mucho si hemos interrumpido algo. De todos modos, espero que no saques conclusiones equivocadas. Goten y yo sólo hemos venido aquí para cambiarnos de ropas. - La cara de los hermano Son reflejó una mueca. - Tenemos una cuenta pendiente que saldar, hemos venido a luchar. -

- ¿A luchar?. - Gohan puso una faz escéptica y se cruzó de brazos. - Y sabe tu padre acerca de estos entrenamientos nocturnos?. -

Bra estrechó los ojos. - No se trata de un entrenamiento, Goten ha tenido la desfachatez de subestimar mis progresos y le he retado a una lucha, pero todo ha sido tan rápido que él no tenía traje de combate así que pensó en venir aquí, que estaba más cerca para cambiarse de ropa. -

- ¿Y tu traje de combate?. - Bra sonrió y se felicitó mentalmente por llevar siempre consigo cápsulas de todo tipo. Su bolso parecía el de Mary Poppins, llevaba siempre toda clase de 'recursos'. Sacó la cápsula y de ella salió un armario en el cual efectivamente había un traje de combate.

- ¿Entonces habeis venido a luchar?. - Goten asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar sorprendido a Bra, realmente era digna hija de su padre. A él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido semejante excusa. - No parecía eso cuando entrasteis. -

- Estábamos discutiendo. Ahora bien, si es posible querría cambiarme de ropa, pero si es incómodo, buscaré un lugar en el bosque y me cambiaré allí mismo, no veo el momento de hacerte tragar tus palabras 'Goten'. -

- Por favor, puedes utilizar el baño. -

Bra caminó al cuarto de baño mirando de reojo a Goten y guiñándole antes de entrar. El la miró con una sonrisa encandilada. - Será mejor que no tardes en cambiarte de ropa. - El asintió casi hipnotizado.

Gohan tomó una respiración pesada. - Goten... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. - Su voz sonaba bastante acusadora y apenada a la vez.

- Ya ves... ibamos a cambiarnos de ropa para luchar.. no pensé que Videl y tú estaríais aquí, lo siento hermano. - Gohan abrió los ojos y se sonrojó un poco, retrocedió unos pasos, miró por la puerta y puso una mueca al ver a Videl con cara de 'si salgo lo mato' cubierta sólo por las sábanas de la cama.

- Videl, voy enseguida... - Ella le fulminó con la mirada y Gohan cerró la puerta, había algo importante que tratar por más que ella se enfadase.

Goten había comenzado a cambiarse de ropa. Efectivamente, tenía un traje de entrenamiento justo en la cabaña. Bra lo sabía de la última vez que habían ido allí. Aquella casita era propiedad de Gohan y Videl, pero dado que casi nunca la utilizaban, Goten tenía una copia de las llaves y hacía uso de la misma de cuando en cuando, últimamente, justo con Bra.

- Mira Goten, nunca me he metido en tu vida privada amorosa, y pensé que jamás tendría que hacerlo, pero a mi no me engañas, yo se muy bien diferenciar entre una discusión y unos besos acalorados... ¿Desde cuando estais saliendo?. -

- N...no estamos saliendo exactamente... -

- Goten, esa chica que está en el baño es Bra, es casi de la familia, ¿cómo puedes estar haciendo esto?. ¿Que quieres decir con que no estais saliendo?. Mira si llevais la relación en secreto con tal de que Vegeta no se entere, lo veo comprensible pero no podeis hacer eso por siempre y... a mi no quieras engañarme, también tengo mi lado romántico y no diré nada, pero tarde o temprano tendreis que hacerlo formal. -

- Gohan... yo... - Goten agachó la cabeza, se sentía terriblemente mal.

- ¿Qué sientes por ella?. -

- Creo... creo que estoy enamorado. - Reconoció con algo de melancolía mirando hacia la puerta donde Bra se estaba cambiando.

Gohan sonrió levemente. - Si quieres puedo acompañarte cuando te decidas a hablar con su padre. -

Goten le miró con cara de cordero degollado, pero fue incapaz de explicarle nada más. - Gracias. -

De repente escucharon un sonido de rotura de cristales y un golpe sordo en el baño. - BRA -

------------------------

Minutos antes...

Bra caminó hacia el baño contrariadamente. Se miró al espejo, su cara reflejaba una cierta verguenza. - "Dios, como he sido tan tonta, debí haberme dado cuenta de que había dos kis en la casa... y Goten... mira que no comprobarlo él tampoco... ¿Se habrá creido lo que dije?. Espero que sí, porque no tengo intención de tratar mis temas amorosos con nadie, y... ¿Y si le dice a mi padre?." - Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de miedo. - "Ahss, no, sería la sentencia de muerte de su hermano, no se atrevería a hacer tal cosa..." - Bra comenzó a cambiarse de ropa autotranquilizándose mentalmente.

Su traje era de color rojo, con una armadura de spandex similar a la de su padre, sólo que con un corte más estiloso, y de tirantes, en lugar de tener hombreras. Recogió su pelo en una coleta alta y se miró al espejo.

De repente su reflejo se tornó borroso y sus pupilas reflejaron la visión de algo espeluznante. Jadeó al ver el reflejo en el espejo de una mujer con el pelo blanco, sus facciones delataban una delgadez extrema, sus ojos relucían con el color de la sangre, y sus labios finos rechinaban en una sonrisa diabólica. - ¿Quien eres?. -

- Cede a mi... - La voz lejana y cadavérica resonó en su mente como un susurro imposible de refrenar.

- No... - Bra volvió a jadear tapando sus oidos y resistiendose mentalmente.

- No intentes luchar contra mi... has sido la elegida... cede a mi... cede a mi... cede a mi... -

- Nnnoo. - Bra sujetó su cabeza reclinándose contra el baño y sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba casi paralizado. Su respiración era desigual, sus dientes estaban apretados firmemente y sus ojos cerrados intentando soportar el dolor de la resistencia.

Del espejo saltó hacia ella un rayo negro que le atravesó el pecho insertándose en su interior. Bra se retorció de dolor y tiró algunos tarros de cristal que había sobre el baño, organizando un estruendo que fue escuchado en la habitación de al lado.

--------------------

Goten y Gohan corrieron a la puerta alarmados por el sonido, pero a su sorpresa, esta se abrió. Bra caminó fuera.

- ¿Estás bien?. ¿Qué ha pasado?. - Goten cogió su cara mirándola a los ojos y algo en su mirada le hizo estremecerse.

- Tropecé... lo lamento... Gohan, mañana mismo haré que os envíen una réplica del perfume y los tarros que he roto tan tontamente. -

- No es necesario. - Bra no le miró.

- Bien, Goten, espero que estés listo para nuestro combate. -

Gohan prefirió hacer como que no había conversado con su hermano, lo mejor era no violentar las cosas con Bra, si ella se sentía mejor pensando que le había engañado... Goten también evitó decir nada al respecto para no enojarla. Su trato era mantener en secreto absoluto su relación, y él lo había incumplido, pero... realmente se había sentido bien al hacerlo, diablos, el se había enamorado de ella, tanto si ella le correspondía como si no. Ese último pensamiento le atormentó por unos segundos, quizás debía hablar con ella, preguntarle qué sentía por él, o... intentar enamorarla de algún modo...

Goten y Bra volaban separados hacia el interior del bosque, por un segundo Goten despejó sus pensamientos y se preguntó dónde sería que su chica - saiyajin le estaba llevando. Sonrió con algunas ideas locas en su cabeza y sin pensarlo, se apareció delante de ella abrazándola en el aire y besándola con mucha amorosidad. - ¿Dónde vamos?. -

De nuevo ella tenía esa mirada extraviada que le puso los pelos de punta. Un dolor agudo en su entrepierna fue la respuesta de unos labios que no dejaron de tener una sonrisa retorcida en todo momento.

Goten perdió fuerza y se desplomó al vacío frenando su caida tan sólo a centímetros del suelo. - ¿Se puede saber que... ? -

No pudo temrinar su frase porque un puñetazo de Bra le envió a volar arrancando una hilera de árboles en su aterrizaje. Logró esquivar a duras penas una bola de ki. Cualquiera diría que ella estaba intentando matarle. Podía sentir su energía accionada a niveles altos.

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó inemdiatamente, Bra atacaba con furia y él se defendía aún aturdido por aquel extraño comportamiento. ¿Estaba haciendo eso para convencer a Gohan de que realmente querían luchar?. Si, debía ser por eso... y él, ¿debería contarle que realmente su hermano sabía, o debería...?. Por el momento era mejor seguirle la corriente, pero eso no significaba que la fuese a dañar, lucharía contra ella en modo defensivo y la dejaría ganar. - AHHHH. - Un golpe terrible le alcanzó de repente. Bra había creado un ataque sorprendente, utilizando el ki, había ideado un haz semejante a una espada, y le había atravesado el hombro. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. - Bra, esto no es necesario... AHHHH. - El haz de ki había cambiado de forma aún dentro de su hombro y cientos de pinchos habían estallado clavándose en su carne. El dolor era insoportable y una gran cantidad de sangre estaba corriendo por su brazo, ahora inutilizado.

Goten accionó hasta el estado super Saiyajin y el haz de ki se había desintegrado para disgusto de la peliazul. - YA ES SUFICIENTE. - Ella sonrió lanzándole otro haz de ki, semejante a una jabalina, el cual él evitó. Pero otros tantos haces de ki fueron lanzados en su dirección. Goten desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella sujetándola con su brazo sano, abrochando sus brazos al cuerpo e inmovilizándola. Bra clavó sus uñas en la piel.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?. - Preguntó violentamente.

Ella respondió accionando su enegía al máximo de su poder, y golpeando con su pierna, haciendo alarde de una flexibilidad imposible, en la cabeza de Goten. El la soltó sintiendose aturdido unos instantes. Bra aprovechó para clavarle varias jabalinas de ki en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Una risa sádica resonó en las montañas junto con el grito desgarrados de Goten.

De repente, un haz de ki se dirigió hasta ella peligrosamente. Bra abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y forzó una postura defensiva para aplacar aquel terrible ataque. Abrió los ojos acto seguido para percatarse de que había sido frenado por su padre.

Unos minutos antes, Vegeta había sentido el incremento de ki de su hija y el de Goten, acudiendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos para determinar qué estaba sucediendo. Gohan por su parte, había visto interrumpida su noche romántica con Videl y notanto lo mismo, había acudido a la escena, encontrando a su hermano traspasado por las jabalinas de ki. Decidido a parar a Bra, la cual parecía fuera de control, le había lanzado un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para atontarla, pero Vegeta, el cual había llegado en ese instante, se puso delante, desviando el ataque hacia el cielo.

Los ojos del Príncipe centelleaban en furia. - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a atacar a mi hija?. Vas a pagar muy cara tu osadía. -

Bra sonrió torcidamente detrás. - Deberías ver lo que tu hija acaba de hacerle a mi hermano antes de hablar. - Su sonrisa se descoloró.

Vegeta miró a Goten, el cual respiraba pesadamente a punto de perder el sentido. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y sus ojos delataban un dolor que iba más allá del físico. Incapaz de mantener más el vuelo, se desplomó, inconsciente, pero Gohan lo sostuvo antes de que se golpease.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. - Ahora las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia Bra, la cual sin más se desplomó también al suelo inconsciente.

Vegeta la recogió y la zarandeó. Ella despertó y gritó al ver a su padre. Luego miró a Goten y pensó lo peor, Gohan le había debido contar a su padre que los había pillado y él le había matado. No espera, no estaba muerto, su ki era débil pero estaba vivo. Pero... ¿por qué todos la miraban como si esto fuera todo culpa suya?.

- Goten. - Bra trató de acercarse a él pero Gohan se interpuso. - Ya has hecho bastante... -

- ¿Qué PASA AQUI?. - Vegeta estaba perdiendo la paciencia por completo. Bra estaba aterrada y a la vez desorientada, no recordaba lo que había pasado, sólo que se estaba cambiando de ropa y luego se miró al espejo, lo demás era oscuro en su mente. - Exijo una explicación inmediata. -

- Yo también querría saber qué está pasando, pero ahora mismo voy a allevar a mi hermano al palacio celestial para que sean curadas sus heridas. -

Vegeta miró a su hija. Bra le miró moviendo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

--------------

Dende restauró a Goten, el cual parecía terriblemente dañado aún cuando le habían repuesto de sus heridas. Miró a Bra con la cara desencajada. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?. -

Ella abrió los ojos y cubrió su boca con las manos. - Yo no he hecho eso... - Su cabeza negaba y sus ojos demostraban unas lágrimas contenidas.

Vegeta quedó inmovil observándola, era la misma expresión que cuando había roto la cámara de gravedad. Gohan frunció el ceño unos segundos, luego se calmó. - Bra... ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que has hecho?. -

Ella negó con la cabeza. - Es posible que tenga algo que ver con el episodio de sonambulismo de la otra noche... -

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso miserable?. - Pinchó el Príncipe saiyajin.

- Bulma me llamó, quiso que le hiciera unas pruebas para detemrinar el problema, mañana mismo iré a comprobar los resultados... -

- ¿De qué mierda estais hablando?. - Goten habló por fin con sus ojos clavados en Bra de un modo indescriptible.

Bra voló a toda velocidad lejos de allí, no podía soportar esa mirada en él, Vegeta la siguió. Goten hizo ademán de seguirla pero su hermano le frenó. - Deja que se marchen. -

- ¿Qué está pasando?. - Su cara tenía ahora una terrible desesperación. ¿Qué le pasaba a Bra?. ¿No recordaba que casi le había matado?. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera?.

Gohan miró a su hermano menor con algo de pena. - No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, averiguaré lo que es... -

-----------------

Al día siguiente, Gohan se levantó muy temprano para realizar una investigación exaustiva acerca de los análisis de Bra. - Ya está... LO TENGO. - Para su sorpresa, la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió.

Bra caminó dentro con lágrimas en sus ojos. - Gohan... yo... quisiera saber si has logrado averiguar algo... yo... ¿Acaso estoy loca?. - Su expresión dolorosa le conmovió. Ella le abrazó muy apenada y él correspondió el abrazo como si se tratase de su propia hija.

- No te preocupes, he descubierto lo que sucede, parece que alguien está utilizando hipnosis o algo similar para controlarte, pero se el modo de evitar que continuen utilizándote, no estás loca. - La tranquilizó acariciando su cabeza paternalmente. - Todo va a salir bien, vamos... - Una sonrisa torcida cruzó los labios de la peliazul repentinamente. Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron enormemente justo al sentir un pinchazo terrible en su nuca. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó de repente.

- Gracias por el trabajo que te has dado, pero no será necesario... - Bra caminó por la habitación y salió volando por la ventana. Gohan sujetó su corazón, el aire comenzó a faltarle, un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho y después la vida le abandonó lentamente, avariciosamente.

Dos hora más tarde, una enfermera caminó dentro de la habitación, soltó un grito ahogado al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Gohan. La familia Son llegó de inmediato sólo para ser informados de la muerte de su más querido. - Ha sido un ataque cardiaco. - Pan se abrazó a su madre y ambas lloraron amargamente, Chi-Chi se desmayó en los brazos de Goten.

Videl perdió el control y la razón momentaneamente. - No es posible, NOOO, Gohan está vivo, GOHAAAAAN. - Golpeó a cuanta alma andante que se cruzó en su camino y corrió hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su marido abrazándolo.

Pan se sentó en un banco con su mirada perdida. - ¿Por qué mi padre?. ¿Por qué?. -

Goten la miró unos segundos, sosteniendo aún a su madre en brazos. Un presentimiento doloroso se instaló en su alma, un presentimiento que quisiera que fuera falso. - Bra... - No, ella no podía haber hecho esto, su hermano había muerto de un ataque al corazón, no había sido una muerte violenta, sino una muerte 'natural'. ¿Pero cómo era posible aquello?. Su hermano era casi invencible... no... nadie es invencible, incluso su padre casi murió años atrás de una afección del corazón. Si no hubiera sido porque Mirai Trunks, el muchacho del futuro le trajo la cura, él habría muerto. Quizás es algo hereditario en su familia, quizas su corazón era débil.

- ¿Por qué?. Papaaaaaa noooooo. -

- "Bra..." -

------------------------


	6. Asumiendo el control

**Capítulo 6: Asumiendo el control.**

Flash.

El fuego de la lava de un volcán inundaba por completo el planeta, destruyendo la profusa vegetación de bosques milenarios que hasta entonces habían morado aquel lugar pacífico y pleno de naturaleza y vida. Una espesa niebla oscura inundaba todo enrareciendo el ambiente por completo.

Una mujer de cabellos negros como el azabache estaba parada en el centro de una formación de piedras. - Atlants Shemiaaaannnn. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Los millones de arpías que intentaban alcanzarla fueron despedidas por una luz cegadora. Una esfera luminosa brilló en el cielo. - Sildaaaan Tiennnniiaaaaaaa. - Gritó la muchacha.

En ese momento La esfera se convirtió en una especie de huracán luminoso que comenzó a absorber las criaturas malignas y la niebla negra.

- Morirás antes de poder acabar conmigo INNAN. - Gritó una mujer de ojos rojos y pelo negro.

- Ankiraad silommm niaaaaat animmmmiac elloooc tuaashimaaa - Susurró erguiendo su mano hacia arriba aumentando el poder de la esfera.

- Inietiskrantilat. - Gritó la otra diosa creando un campo protector de color oscuro a su alrededor. - Jajajajaaja. Moriras... moriras... Inieeeetiliantiak - La burbuja negra comenzó a crecer a su alrededor arrasando todo a su paso. La formación de piedra que resguardaba a Innin comenzaba a temblar por la lucha que se cernía.

Desde atrás, la mano fuerte de un guerrero vestido de oro empuñó una jabalina. La lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia la malvada, hiriéndola en el pecho.

- Amishalinieee shidoo barakiliaaaa shisonlateeeeaaaaashimaaaa. - Gritó la joven de cabellos negros contraatacando con un aumento increible del volumen de la esfera blanca.

- No, no es posible. Itiliakkk Iiiiiaaaaliiiiiinnnbraaaaaakk. - Ambas esferas chocaron una contra la otra y de repente, la esfera de luz blanca comenzó a absorber a la espera oscura.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Gritó la hechicera oscura sintiendo que era devorada por la luz.

Innin aguantó su mano en el aire hasta que la esfera terminó por desaparecer en el cielo. La oscuridad había cesado, la lava se había frenado. las nubes oscuras dieron paso a un cielo azul hermoso. La calma inundó todo. El cuerpo casi inerte de la joven de cabellos blancos se desplomó en el suelo, pero fue sostenido por el guerrero.

- Inanna... - Susurró estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Dumuzi. Eres tú, mi amor... Ahh. - Sus ojos agotados casi no podían mantenerse abiertos.

- Nos veremos en la otra vida, mi amada Inanna. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Con un grito arrollador que sonaba casi como el rugido, el hombre se transformó en bestia, un león de enormes proporciones se acostó sosteniendo en su regazo a la muchacha.

Los rayos del sol inundaron la formación de piedras dejando ver la sangre que cubría el costado del poderoso guerrero. Con sus últimas energías, avivada por la fuerza de una llama a punto de extinguirse, Innin puso su mano sobre la garra poderosa, y se miraron a los ojos en un segundo que fue eterno. León frente a mujer... para expirar al mismo tiempo.

Fin del flash.

Goten despertó sobresaltado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor por todas partes. - Ahh. - Jadeó sujetando su cabeza muy confuso. - Que sueño más extraño. -

----------------

Fue hace miles de años que una maldita hechicera me atrapó en el limbo de una esfera de poder. He sufrido, he padecido lo indecible, encerrada... enloqueciendo, rabiando de odio, imaginando mi venganza durante siglos y siglos. Pero hoy, ha llegado la hora de mi resurgimiento. Mi hermana ha sido vencida por fin. Yo, Ereshkigal, te he vencido de una vez por todas.

Pensaba acabar con la vida de cuantos amas, quería atormentarte, robarte la alegría, quería hacerte sentir el dolor de ser culpable de sus muertes, pero ahora que tengo tu cuerpo, ahora que siento el fluir de la vida en mis venas, ahora... que he renacido, mi mejor venganza será vivir la vida que me fue negada, gozar del amor de aquellos que te adoran, y doblegar el Universo a mis pies.

Ereshkigal se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa torcida. Caminó oliendo el aire a su alrededor como si hicieran siglos que no percibiera olor alguno. Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió una manzana mordiéndola lentamente, deleitándose en el tacto que dejaba sentir en su boca. - Ahh deliciosa. - Murmuró saboreándola.

Vegeta caminó a la cocina mirándola de reojo. - Buenos días papa. - Su voz sonó en un tono extraño y el príncipe se le acercó.

- Hmp. - Y se la quedó mirando de cerca como adivinando algo que nadie más pudiera saber salvo él.

Ereshkigal sonrió. - ¿Por qué me miras tanto?. -

- Olías a él. - Declaró estrechando los ojos.

- ¿Qué?. - Abrió los ojos sorprendida y extrañada por la declaración.

- El otro día, cuando intentaste matar al hijo de Kakarotto... - Aclaró. - Olías a él. ¿Por qué?. -

- Te dije que no recuerdo nada de eso. - Se cruzó de brazos no dispuesta a dar mayores detalles.

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo alejándose de ella. - "Uff. Innin, elegiste una reencarnación con un padre demasiado entrometido." - Se quejó en sus pensamientos. - Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que ir a visitar a cierto hermoso joven. - "Oh hermanita, no te preocupes, gozaré por tí de él."

--------------

En un lugar oscuro y húmedo Bra abrió los ojos lentamente. Se incorporó asustada de lo que vió. Esa niebla oscura, ese calor sofocante. ¿Dónde estaba?. No parecía un lugar normal. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?. El crujido de unos pasos aproximándose la asustaron mortalmente, pero se envalentonó alzándose con orgullo. - ¿Quién está ahí?. -

- No temas pequeña... no voy a hacerte daño... "Aún...". - La voz melodiosa y casi susurrante se coló en su cabeza aturdiéndola. - Acércate... -

- NO. - Una voz resonó con varios ecos lejanos.

- ¿Otra vez tú insignificante mortal?. -

- BRA CORRE. -

- ¿Gohan?. - Por fin reconoció el timbre de su defensor. - Pero tú estabas... -

- No hay tiempo, VETE. - Bra asintió.

- Jajajaja, es inútil, no llegará muy lejos... - Se burló la sombra.

Gohan puso sus manos en la frente y emitiendo un haz de luz cegadora aturdió lo suficiente al enemigo como para salir de allí. Cogió a la muchacha en brazos y voló lo más lejos posible. Llegaron hasta unas cuevas y caminaron dentro. - Es necesario guardar el ki al mínimo o nos encontrarán. ¿Te enseñó tu padre eso?. - Bra asintió aún sin poder reaccionar siquiera. - También he descubierto que pueden percibir nuestro olor a distancia. Tendrás que cubrirte de este barro. -

- Ahhrrrggg. - Se quejó. El barro era de color verde gelatinoso. - ¿Cómo que cubrirme?. ¿Quieren eran esos?. -

-SSSppp, silencio. Haz lo que te digo. - Susurró mirándola fíjamente.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre?. - Preguntó apenada.

- En algún lugar, pero no cerca de aquí. -

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. Ahhhsss. - Gohan le llenó las manos de barro. - Huele que apesta, no voy a untarme eso. - Se quejó.

- No hay elección. Están cerca. - Dijo con algo de temblor en la voz.

Bra se apresuró a embadurnarse con la masa repulsiva. - Todos te creían muerto. - Afirmó la peliazul.

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar. - Afirmó Gohan calmándose un poco al sentir que las presencias que los estaban rastreando se marcharon.

-----------

XKari, felicidades atrasadas... Jeje. ¿Cuántos años van ya eh?. Espero que te guste el nuevo giro argumental. Las deidades son sumerias por si quieres leer un poco de su hermosa historia. Te recomiendo la lectura del descenso a los infiernos de Inanna, aunque ya lo iremos desliando durante el Fic.

Borys, nada de ponerse enferma jaja, si hay que ponerse de alguna manera, que sea contenta y feliz.

Camii, me alegra que te gustase ese pequeño fragmento de humor, pero ya os avisé que esta historia tendría mucho de esoterismo...

Karo, como ves Gohan no está precisamente muerto... ya os diré donde se encuentran, jeje.

Shadir, ya ves que las fans de Gohan no acabaron conmigo después de todo, creo que me conocen y saben que a mi os dramas que acaban mal no me gustan. Jeje.


End file.
